This invention relates to a fluid pump and more particularly to a fluid pump which may be used in explosive bore holes. Mining and quarrying ordinarily involve blasting operations. The blasting is achieved by drilling a plurality of bore holes in the rock or the like. Dynamite or ANFO is ordinarily placed in the bore holes to achieve the necessary blasting. ANFO is comprised of ammonia nitrate mixed with fuel oil and is less expensive than the dynamite. The problem connected with the use of ANFO in the bore holes is the bore holes are frequently filled with water which dissolves the ANFO and prevents detonation.
A further problem in removing the water from the bore holes is that rocks or the like tend to fall downwardly into the bore hole which interferes with the removal of any pump means which has been previously positioned in the bore hole. A still further problem encountered with the removal of the water from the bore holes is that the fluid pump can be seriously damaged if the pump continues to run after all the water has been removed from the bore hole.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a fluid pump.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump which may be used to pump the water from a bore hole.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump which is extremely compact.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump for use in bore holes which is efficient.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump for use in explosive bore holes which includes a hydraulic motor thereby decreasing the possibility of prematurely detonating the blasting agent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump for use in bore holes including means for automatically deactivating the fluid pump when the water has been removed from the bore hole.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for preventing rocks or the like from falling downwardly into the bore hole as the water is being removed therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for removing the fluid pump from the bore hole after the water has been removed therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid pump for use in explosive bore holes which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.